blazin_trailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Protector--Conclusion
Protector--Conclusion (also known as Protector: The Final Part) is the eighteenth chapter of Blazin' Trails and the conclusion to the Protector arc. Plot Picking up directly from the last chapter, Ricochet Rabbit questions Zeb Forrest, Jeb's twin, who was caught trying to shoot the office and kill Ricochet. Ricochet learns of what happened to Droop-a-Long and what Dave and Chuck planned to do to him; rather than being satisfied with the answers, he is exhausted and irritated. He later apologizes to Jeb for shooting his mouth off, and the latter forgives him. Ricochet then decides to go after Dave and Chuck, who are said to be by the county line about to escape. Dave and Chuck, who are at the county line waiting for Zeb, are shocked to see Jeb and Ricochet there. They take off, and an epic chase ensues, with Ricochet successfully turning a huge amount of bullets back on Dave and Chuck when they reach the next town. Ricochet and Jeb arrest the two and bring them back to Hoop 'n Holler. Dave and Chuck, however, aren't going to start talking that easily and start harrassing Ricochet, mocking his hopes about Droop-a-Long being alive. Already emotionally raw, Ricochet loses his temper and almost strangles Dave to death in the cell, claiming that he'll make him regret harrassing Droop-a-Long. He is stopped from doing it by Jeb, who tells him that Droop-a-Long wouldn't have wanted him to kill his murderer in revenge. Jeb decides to take control of things while Ricochet cools off, and finds the three more agreeable because of Ricochet's actions. Meanwhile in Havenport, Droop-a-Long is still reeling from the news about his saviors, who finally confess that they were planning on using him for money. After getting into a heated argument with Marcus, Newly shows him the papers explaining what's been happening in Hoop 'n Holler, where Droop-a-Long learns that Dave and Chuck broke out of jail and Ricochet and his junior deputy Jeb had to stop them. Newly tells him that he hopes that the wrong people don't hear about what's been going on. Unbeknownst to either of them, the rest of Dave's gang, headed by Bazooka Bob, are planning on following Dave's orders to find Droop-a-Long and kill him. Back at Hoop 'n Holler, Jeb is putting together the pieces of Dave and Chuck's plan to kill both Ricochet and Droop-a-Long and take over their positions, but is struggling to figure out where the rest of Dave's men might be. Ricochet, who is unable to sleep due to his dreams about Droop-a-Long's death, comes to help him a few moments later, and Jeb tells him the news about Dave's men heading to Youngsville. Ricochet decides to go after them, and Jeb suggests that he get a posse since they have no idea how many men there are. The next morning, Bazooka and his gang head to Youngsville to find Droop-a-Long, only to learn that he's not there. He decides to head to the next town with a few other members, asking a few of his men to stay and wait for Ricochet, planning to finish him off before he can track them down. His plan falls apart when Ricochet and his posse stop the men and force him to tell them where Bazooka Bob went. Bazooka Bob and his men make their way to Havenport, and after asking around about Droop-a-Long, they make their way to the workers' living area, where Marcus and Newly live. Marcus, who has started getting along better with Droop-a-Long, immediately tries to lie about Droop-a-Long's whereabouts, but is foiled when one of Bob's men shoot Newly in the eye, and then pin Marcus down while Bob and his second man head in to find Droop-a-Long. A gunfight ensues in which Droop-a-Long manages to defend Newly and kills both Bazooka Bob and his partner and wounds another man, Joe, although he gets shot in the process. Marcus, however, kills Joe before he can stab Droop-a-Long. At that moment, Ricochet, his posse and the town sheriff come over to their aid, and much to their relief, they learn that Droop-a-Long is alive. Droop-a-Long and Newly get medical attention almost immediately. After everything settles down, Ricochet tends to Droop-a-Long, who remarks that he's upset that Newly and Marcus will have to go to jail, but that he's grateful to them for saving his life and taking care of him. Ricochet, although he tries to be strong, completely loses his composure and breaks in front of Droop-a-Long, confessing how badly the incident affected him and how he almost gave up. Droop-a-Long comforts Ricochet as best as he can amidst his own tears. Six weeks later, Droop-a-Long is fully healed and back in Hoop 'n Holler serving as the town deputy once more, although this time, he's not alone: Ricochet hired Jeb after the case was over to be his second deputy, which the farmer is overjoyed to hear. Dave, Chuck and Zeb receive twenty years in jail for their crimes, while Newly and Marcus are hit with ten. As things start to settle back to normal, another visitor comes to see them: Denise Falconeri, Droop-a-Long's girlfriend, who just received news about the incident weeks after it ended and rushed to his side in a panic. Droop-a-Long promises to explain all to her, as Ricochet has given him the day off. Trivia *This chapter marks the first true appearance of Denise Falconeri, although here she had a very minor role. *This chapter is one of several where Ricochet breaks down in front of Droop-a-Long. *This chapter contained many references to the cartoon, such as Ricochet's ability to outrun bullets, bounce off objects and chase bandits on horseback on foot with ease. His skills with tinkering with bullets was also used here, as he reworked them to chase after Dave and Chuck. *This is one of the most violent chapters in the story, dealing with gun injuries and a strangulation attempt. Category:Chapters Category:Serious Chapters